


got me up so high (i'm barely breathing)

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flirting, actual massaging, no actual smut, the massage scene, until it's not just massaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: Or, what actually happens during the massage.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Tumblr ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Kudos: 14





	got me up so high (i'm barely breathing)

Zevran’s tent smelled of fragrant oil made from some spices she couldn’t name. Must be Antivan. Then again, she hasn’t come across many spices growing up in the tower. 

She was stalling in her own mind. Dammit.

Zevran didn’t have a bedroll, but rather a pile of plush pillows, which he gestured her to. “You may wish to remove your tunic.” He called, opening a chest full of glass vials. Massage oils, she supposed. “Wasting no time, I see.” She murmured, but began unlacing her tunic all the same.

In truth, she was nervous. When Zevran asked if she wanted a massage, she knew right away what he was really asking her for. She agreed as nonchalantly as she could. In truth, she had been dreaming about him for longer than she was willing to admit. His constant flirting and unquestioning loyalty haunted her in the best way, creeping into her darkest dreams and waking her in a cloud of lust. She never admitted it to him, but she returned the flirting as often as she could. She was beyond relieved that he made the first move, but she wondered what would come of this.

Clothed in only her breast band, she spread herself on the pillows, the fringe tickling her stomach lightly. She had no doubt Zevran would be an amazing lover; it was what would happen afterward that concerned her. Would this complicate their relationship? Would this be ongoing or just one night? She tortured herself with the possibilities.

It wasn’t as if this was her first time, Maker no. She had taken plenty of lovers in the tower when she could. Midnight in the library, quietly in the dormitory. She had a history with boys and girls, but they had all been just as immature as she was. Teenagers fumbling around in the dark. Zevran was a man with experience, and that was a whole new level of nerves. 

Something warm dribbled onto her back, causing her to flinch out of her worrying. “Apologies. Are you ready to begin?” Zevran asked, voice thick with something she couldn’t quite describe. She swallowed, trying to ignore how hot his hands felt on her back. “Yes.” Zevran’s hand lightly moved her back, trying to keep from scaring her again, for which she was grateful. Slowly, his hands began rubbing the oil in, the light scent permeating the air.

She recognized this one. “Is that elfroot?” She asked, resting her chin on her folded arms.

Zevran hummed in agreement, rubbing the oil into her shoulder blades. “Helps with the soreness. I imagine you have quite a lot of it, what with carrying the fate of Fereldan on your back.” He quipped. She chuckled lowly. “I suppose so.” Zevran returned to his work, murmuring a low tune.

“Please tell me if at any point you become uncomfortable.” He said, moving his hands up to her shoulders, where she assumed most of the tension was. She tended to hunch her shoulders when reading. Or standing. Or talking.

He gently prodded around the muscles for a few moments, seemingly to find where best to start. Finally, he seemed to decide on a spot. He dug two knuckles into a knot below her neck.

And she _moaned. ___

__It slipped out of her before she could stop it, and in any other situation she would’ve been embarrassed to let out such a sound around Zevran of all people but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when his hands were doing things that might make her forget her name._ _

__“Enjoying yourself, my Warden?” Zevran chuckled, moving his hands down her spine. Her only response was another moan, which she managed to muffle slightly by biting into the nearest pillow. The hands-on her back stopped, and she whined slightly. Keeping her teeth firmly biting the pillow (because Maker help her if anyone else heard her making these noises) she turned to look at the assassin._ _

__He was gazing down at her, smirking, face flushed and a tent beginning to form in his breeches. She realized the sight she must make, shirtless, moaning and biting a pillow. She was far past embarrassment at this point, and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to jump him or make him finish the massage._ _

__She decided either would work._ _

__“Are you just going to sit there gawking, or are you going to put your hands on me?” She asked. Zevran licked his lips, a glint in his eyes that made her want to shiver. “Tell me, Warden,” he leaned over her, breath ghosting across the tips of her ears, which did make her shiver, “where would you like me to put them?”_ _

__He dug two knuckles into a muscle near her ass, making her arch her back and pant. “Touch me, Zevran. Please.” She breathed, biting her lip harshly to hold back anymore sounds. Zevran ran his thumb over her top lip._ _

__“My pleasure.”_ _


End file.
